


Token of My Gratitude

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7230550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom: Creepypasta<br/>Characters: Jeff the Killer, Slenderman, Smiley <br/>Relationship: Jeff/reader<br/>Request: Can you do Jeff the killer and reader one where they get hurt and Jeff freaks out and stops talking to them because he feels its his fault?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Token of My Gratitude

Skidding to a halt, you held your breath as you listened intensely. You were chasing down a man in his late 30s, heavy smoker and overweight. So the chances were, he didn’t have much stamina.   
As predicted, you could easily hear his heavy panting from behind a tree a few feet in front of you.   
Giggling a little louder than normal, you walked slowly towards the tree while flipping your knife in the air.   
“Come out, come out, where ever you are.” You sing, your voice mixed with the darkness of the forest made for the perfect atmosphere.   
You had been told by Slenderman to make sure he didn’t escape and that’s what you were going to do. As one of his most loyal proxys, you had a reputation to keep up.   
As you approached the tree, you used the knife to scrap along the bark. You heard him let out a shattered cry and then he started to cough. Loudly.   
Darting around the tree, you came face to face with Jeff who had his own knife in the mans chest.   
“Jeff, he was mine!” You cry out, stamping your foot with anger. Jeff just chuckled, pulling away from the man and letting him slid to the bottom of the tree. The man was still conscious and making gasping noises but no one would hear.  
“Sorry, [y/n]. Couldn’t help myself.” He chuckles, his white hoody now splattered with blood. You sigh and grab the front of it, pulling it out to show Jeff the stained material.   
“Im not cleaning this.” You raise an eyebrow at him only to get laughed at. Pushing him back, you cross your arms, huffing. You had tracked that guy down, got him out of his house, managed to steer him in the direction of the woods and chased him down. You should have been the one to kill him. Jeff chuckled at your sulking expression and moved closer again, wrapping his arms around you.   
“Aw, don’t be mad. I’ll let you get the next one.” He then picks you up and spins you around, making you smile in spite of yourself.   
“Stop it.” You giggle, pushing yourself away from him.   
“Theres the smile I know and love.” He places a finger under your chin, raising your face up to his despite your heated cheeks.   
You had lived with Jeff for many years with the others, but there was something between the two of you. A connection that no one could doubt, not even Slender. You worked and lived in perfect harmony which was why Slender would pair you two together for a bigger job. You couldn’t explain what you felt for Jeff. It was something stronger than you had ever felt before. It was a deep desire for him which made you crave him. It appeared he felt the same towards you. He would seek out your company, even when the house was full. You were the one he came to when he messed up a kill and needed help and the one he trusted fully. You took a lot of pride in this.   
As you looked into his eyes now, you couldn’t help but feel that same spark you normally felt, but a thousand time brighter. You saw his eyes dart down to your lips, which made you dart out your tongue and wet them, then back to your eyes. He slowly started to lean forward.   
Your heart burst as you mirrored his action.   
But your ears picked up a shuffling sound from your right, making you look over to the man at the tree. But he wasn’t there.   
Pulling away from Jeff, you dart over to the tree and run around but not finding anything.   
“My guy!” You cry out.   
“My Knife!” Jeff growls. “Im going to fucking kill that ugly-“   
“Shh!” You hit him, signalling for him to be silent, which he does but with a foul expression on his face. You listened and heard footsteps to your right. As you look, you can see the man limping off a good 200 yards from you and Jeff.   
Taking out your knife, you concentrate on your target and then throw your knife. The weapon flys through the air before being embedded deep in his back, making him fall to the ground with a cry of pain.   
“Nice shot.” Jeff mumbled as you both ran over to the man, you slightly in front of Jeff. As you approached and bend down to pull your knife out of his back, he twists around and plunges Jeff knife into your stomach.   
Gasping, you fall backward, expecting to land on the ground but Jeff’s arms caught you. The pain shot through your body like a lightning bolt. You gritted your teeth as Jeff sat you up against a near by tree. You were holding your hand against the wound and could feel the blood covering your fingers. You normally loved the feeling but that was only really when it was coming from others, not your own body.   
You heard Jeff growl when he saw the blood and he turned back to the man, but not before you caught his eyes.   
He was beyond angry.   
“You. Hurt. Her.” Jeff snarled as he walked menacingly back to the man who was now hold out the knife, trying to swipe at Jeff. But Jeff kicked the mans hand, making his knife go flying off into the woods somewhere. When he was disarmed, Jeff stood on the arm, making a sickening cracking noise followed by screams of pain.   
You had never seen Jeff like this. Sure, you had seen him kill many many times. But this wasn’t for fun like normal. This was something more primal. Jeff stomped on the mans head multiple times, kicking and then punching him.   
You began to feel sleepy as your head started to spin. But you were determined to your eyes open until the mans last breath and you managed it.   
As jeff stood over the body, his shoulders hunched over as he took sharp breaths and his hands were shaking.   
You started to nod, your head falling back against the tree while your eyes started to close. You saw jeff turn around, the anger falling away from him as his eyes fell on you. He was by your side in a moment.   
“Don’t, [y/n], don’t fall asleep. You cant, I need you.” He begged, grabbing you by the upper arms and shaking you but it was no use. The last thing you heard was Jeff whimpering as he whispered.   
“please, don’t leave me.”   
\-------------------------time skip ----------------------------  
When you awoke, you expected to see Jeff by your side. But he wasn’t.   
Slender was there, making sure you were okay and your wounds where healing. He said you had been out for a few days which had allowed him to speed up the healing process slightly but not all the way. It still hurt when you had to bend or twist. All the others ran around after you, making you feel like a queen. Ticci Toby had even given you a bell to ring when you needed something. But Jeff was no where to be found. Your knife was by your bedside so Jeff must have either picked it up when he took you back or went back for it.   
Slender was reluctant on letting you out of your room because of a number of different reasons. He was scared you would fall, fall down the stairs, that Smiley or the Rake would knock you over or Sally would, quite innocently, run to cuddle you and end up hurting your wound. But you persuaded him that it was going to be fine and it wasn’t like you were totally accident prone.   
So when he did let you wonder, the first place you went was jeffs room which was only the door across from yours, so it wasn’t really a long trip.   
Knocking 3 times, you pushed the door only to find it locked.   
“Jeff?” You called out, knocking a few more times. The door locked from the inside so you knew he was in there. You expected him to swing open the door when he heard your voice and hug you, but nothing happened.   
Totally confused, you eventually gave up and walked down stairs.   
First thing you saw was Smiley at the doorway to the kitchen. His ears pricked up when he heard footsteps and you saw his tail wagging furiously when he saw you. A slight bit of fear ran through you as you thought of how he normally greeted you. He would run up and pounce on you, knocking you over so he could lick your face. But that fear left as he got to his feet and padded over to you, rubbing his head against your thigh. You smiled and scratched him behind the ear.   
He followed you through to the kitchen where you were greeted by everyone cheering your name. But there was someone missing.   
Jeff.   
\------------------time skip -------------  
It had been a month since your injury and you were almost fully recovered and everything was back to normal. Well, almost everything.   
Jeff was yet to speak to you or even see you. For a while, you thought he had went out but EJ told you that he was locked in his room but no one knew why. You couldn’t help but think back to the night you had been hurt. He had been so protective over you, making sure that guy suffered for injuring you. Those words before you passed out.   
So what had happed between then and the day you woke up? You had asked everyone but none could offer you answers of explanations for his behaviour. So you decided to take action.   
Tonight, you knew Jeff would be going out on a killing spree so you were very noisy when you entered your room, making sure that he could hear you ‘going to bed’. You even shut off the light but you sat by your door, listening for Jeff to come out.   
You heard a click and the creak of a door opened then shutting.   
Taking the moment, you pulled open your door and stepped out, coming face to face with Jeff.   
His eyes widened when he saw you. It had been so long since you had seen him so you weren’t sure if it was just your mind playing tricks on you but he looked a mess. His hair was everywhere, his eyes dark which bags under them. He looked thinner than before and his hoody was covered in a mixture of blood and dirt which hadn’t been washed in a while.   
But no matter what he looked like, you wanted answers.   
“Why had you been avoiding me?” You ask, placing one hand on your hip as you lean against your door frame.   
“I haven’t.” Jeffs voice shook as he lied through his teeth and tried to walk away but you grabbed his sleeve.   
“Yes you have, Jeff. I haven’t seen you in a month, for Christ sake.” You try and keep your voice steady but failed. It was hard, when the person you are closest to just cuts off all contact.   
Jeff just grumbled and pulled away, making you stumble forward a little after him. He took long strides to the end of the hallway and you watched him.   
“You said you needed me.” You called out, remembering his words from that night. You had found out he had carried you all the way back to the mansion when you were unconscious and when you found this out, you wanted to thank him. But now, you hated him.   
“Looks like your doing fine without me.” You sigh, turning back to Jeff. You were about to go back into your room.   
“Im not.” Jeffs voice made you freeze. He sounded broken and torn.   
Looking back over your shoulder, you could see he had turned and started to walk back to you, almost like he was expecting you to yell at him.   
“Really? Because it seems you found it easy enough to cut me out.” You sneered at him, turning your body half way to face him.   
“You think its easy for me? You think it was easy seeing you get hurt. All because I distracted you. It was my fault. You think it was easy for me having your blood on my clothes and no matter how many times I washed them, it still wont come out!” Jeff started out angry and yelling but then he became panicked and started to pull at his hoody, his breathing became erratic. You had never seen him like this before. You decided that now was the time to admit to him everything.   
“Im not saying any of that was easy. Im worried about how easy it was for you to just cut my out once I woke up. Im not saying it was your fault I got hurt. It was my own because, your right, I was distracted. I thought- I thought you were going to kiss me and that send my world spinning.” You turn your head so your hair covered your face. He was still half way down the hallway but he could still tell by your tone how upset you were.   
“Why?” Jeff took a timid step forward, holding his breath for your answer.   
“Because I wanted you to. Because ive always wanted you to. Because I have cared for you for as long as I can remember. Because ive fallen in love with you.” You whisper the last sentence, more to yourself than to him but Jeff heard. Tears were brimming in your eyes as you wiped them away with the back of your hand.   
You heard him start to walk over to you but you turn your back to him. You felt a pair of shaking arms wrap around your torso, only a few inches above your scar from the injury. Jeff pulled you against his front as he buried his face in your neck.   
“I wanted to kiss you that night. But that bastard got in the way. I thought that was how its always going to be. I was the reason you got hurt. It was my knife, for god sake. I thought it would be safer if I didn’t tell you how I felt.” Jeff growled at the mention of the knife but his voice was soft for th rest. You turned in his arms, placing your hands on his chest.   
“And how do you feel?” You ask, biting your lip at the closeness of his face to yours.   
“I love you.” He whispered.   
That was all you needed. You close the gap between you both and press your lips to his. Jeff kissed you back with full passion. His lips moved in sync with yours, making you moan gently. Your moan was met with Jeffs gentle growls.   
Pulling away for air, you kept your eyes closed for just a moment before opening them to see Jeff staring down at your lovingly, a soft smile on his lips.   
You smile back, taking his hand and leading him to your room since neither of you wanted to get caught making out in the hallway. Jeff jumped onto your bed, pulling you down with him which caused you to laugh.   
“Carful, your gonna stab me.” You giggled, seeing Jeffs face drop so you decided to clarify. “Your knife. You keep it in your front pouch without a guard.” You prod his stomach but stop when you realise he didn’t have a knife on him.   
“Where is your knife?” You ask, confused as to why he was going out killing without it. Jeff shifted awkwardly.   
“When you passed out, I went to get it from that man. But I couldn’t.” He looked away from you.   
“Why not? I thought you killed him?” You ask, taking his hands in yours.   
“No, he was dead. But my knife had blood on it. Your blood. I- I couldn’t stand carrying the weapon which could have killed you.” As Jeff explained, you couldn’t help but smile at him sweetly. Your eyes fell on your own knife sitting on your side. You pick it up and present it to Jeff, who looked between you and the knife with confusion.   
“Its my token of gratitude to you. For saving my life.” You smile, pushing it into his hands.   
Jeff took the knife with a smile, shoving it in his pocket to see how it felt, then taking it back out and admiring it.   
“You sure?” He asks, looking back to you. But you just nod.   
“like I said, token of gratitude.” You were tackled to the bed by Jeff who kissed you passionately.   
That night, you both made up for lost time.


End file.
